vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Countenanced Carbuncle(Race)
Countenanced Carbuncle is a sentient symbiotic life form, the exact specification of how they came to be and their powers specific to their race are unknown. Origin Nothing much is known of their place of origin and nature of their being. It is believed that there is more of this race, but it is still unknown. Description There weren't all that many human beings around playing host to parasitic creatures. They sacrificed some of their blood, their energy, or in extremely rare cases their life itself, and in return they gained the abilities of the parasite. Through this hazardous form of give-and-take, a host could gain strength beyond that of normal men or take on special jobs, such as being a Hunter. Characteristics 'Appearance' *Countenanced Carbuncle all look the same, they look like a limbless gooey face on a cancerous lump. 'Performance' *Countenanced Carbuncle all look the same. They also have a common consciousness. Each of them can send their thoughts to each other. *Countenanced Carbuncle may change the body at will and use a body for over 500 years, that body does not age. Also, in its natural form they can range without the use of the body. *Countenanced Carbuncle can take human strength for their sheer lecherous desire, because if they love their beauty, they can enjoy the sex with a host via its own bodies it's likely that was what they had in mind. *Countenanced Carbuncle can dissolve human internal organs. *Countenanced Carbuncle can remove itself from the human body attacked by Mint (carcass). Powers and Abilities Immortality- Left Hand is over 10,000 and Mashira is over 500, their appearance hasn't changed. Body transference- Mashira has demonstrated this ability when he changes body older 500 years old may afford him a level of immortality or transfer just part of himself to girl, as well Left Hand refers as one of this race so it may be an ability whom shares with Mashira. As well they can have complete control over a victim's live or dead body. Also in its natural form can range without the use of the body. Telepathy- This is ability of communicating to own will to each other without speaking. Through Left Hand, countenanced carbuncle race has a common consciousness and each of them can send their thoughts to others. As well, there has shown some telepathy between Left Hand and his host D. Speed- They can move quickly in their natural form, first when Left Hand move to revive D after is cut off by Rei-Ginsei and Mashira when move to take the already dead body of Borgoff Marcus. Elemental Empowerment- Left hand is especially powerful for his race even Mashira doesn't seem to have the even a tenth as powerful as him. Left Hand can use the elements to save the himself or his host, use the elements he must first consume enough of one of the Four Elements (the elements are Air, Fire, Earth, or Water). Once he consumes Earth (can revive host or kill an average enemy with a single strike), consuming Water (able to freeze objects solid by touching them or breathing on them), consuming Fire (breath immensely hot flame that can only be matched by the range) and consumes Air (propel objects at extremely high speeds), if he consumes more than one element, he can give his host increased strength or agility. Weaknesses *Left Hand never showed any weakness, possible because of, due to the experiments that were carried out on him by the Sacred Ancestor. Ooooo.jpg Oooooo.jpg |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined *Masira is unlike of him, showed some weaknesses, when he is attacked by Grove or when D holding a knife who had some a liquid which removed him from Daughter's stomach. Countenanced Carbuncle Trivia *Mashira in the novel and manga is a member of this race, which uses the human body, while in the movie Bloodlust he is shown as mutant Werewolf who have the risky canine mouth emerging from his stomach instead of the face as in the novel or manga. *Although they are in the various sides, both members of this race showed similarities in their personalities. Category:Races